Outerwears having vents that can be opened and closed in portions from under the armpits to the sides of the waist, or in the chest part, are conventionally known. These vents provide ventilation for the wearer of the outerwear to adjust the temperature or moisture.
A garment having a vent hole near the collar in the back body to have a ventilation function is known (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this Patent Document 1, a vent hole is formed near the collar in the back body of an outerwear such as a jumper, jacket, coat, windbreaker, and the like, to remove heat and moisture from inside the garment.